A Beautiful Lie
by BlueMascara
Summary: Sequel to " An Ugly Truth. "
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back !! Omg, thank you so much for all of the reviews, I never thought people would like my story that much ! Don't freak out when you read this chapter, I promise it will have a happy ending :)**

" Good morning, Nurse Haruno. " the receptionist told me. It's funny that, after 2 years of working here, I still didn't knew her name. Maybe it's because she didn't had any particular trait. She had dark hair and dark eyes. Plain and simple.

" Good morning." I smiled back. I took a quick glance at her desk name plate. _Kin. _I had to remember that.

" It's a beautiful day, isn't ? " Of course it was a beautiful day, when wasn't it ? We were in Suna for Pete's sake. The only storms we had was Sand storms, which didn't happened often.

" Yeah, it is. " I said, walking towards my first patient of the day.

" Will my children visit me today ? " the old man asked. He'd been my patient for the past 6 months and, every day he'd ask the same things.

" Of course they will, Hisao. They always do." I answered. As odd as it was, even though Hisao had Alzheimer's disease, he'd still remember he's family.

" I missed them. Do you miss your family ? " he asked. Oh, how Kami I did. I wished I could see them everyday. I missed mom and dad. I missed Naruto and Hinata. Naruto owned all the ' Ichiraku's Ramen shop ' in the Fire Country. Obviously, Ichiraku still worked in Konoha, who else could make ramen like him ? Since Hinata was the heir of the Hyuuga clan, she need to work. Also, they were getting married in two weeks. They had the good the life.

" Yes, I do .. "

Yes ! My shift was finally over. It wasn't that I hated to work in this hospital, I loved it. It's just that, Tomorrow I was leaving for Konoha.

" We'll see you next month. Have a great vacation, Nurse Haruno." _Next month. _Naruto and Hinata wanted me to stay at their house while they were spending their honeymoon. A whole month in Konoha. A whole month with my family. Oh, Kami-Sama, this was great.

" Thanks, Kin. See you later." I said.

" _Hey, Forehead. How are you ? _" As soon as I arrived home, I dialed Ino's phone number.

" Great. How about you Pig ? " Ino became a nurse just like me, but she decided to move back to Konoha. She'd always nag me about coming back home and how every body missed me.

" _I'm good. So, how's the love life going on ? _" she asked. She wasn't with Sai anymore, she left him before going to school in Suna.

" Oh, Gaara and I are great .."

" _But ? _" she always knew when something was wrong.

" There's no but. It's just that .. he won't come with me to Konoha. He's only going to be at Naruto's wedding. " I've been with Gaara for 3 years now. We met a while back, when Ino and I were living at Temari's. At first, I must say, I didn't like him. I thought he was emotionless and arrogant. But, he changed. I thought I saw another side of him but, he actually changed. Now he's caring and loving.

"_ Why ? _" she asked.

" It's his book thing." Gaara was an author. Well, he only wrote one book but, that's why he wasn't coming with me, he was working on his other book.

" _Yeah .. You sure nothing's going on between him and that Matsuri girl ? _" I could tell Ino never really liked Gaara. Sure, she thought he was good looking but, she didn't like the way he acted.

" Ino, she's just his editor." I stated. I heard someone coming in. " Anyway, " I started " Gaara's home, see you later Pig."

"_ Yeah, bye Forehead._"

" Hi. " I said. He was making his way towards the couch, next to me. We lived in cute a apartment. It wasn't too small, but not too big either.

" Hey." he said, kissing my temple. I cuddle next to him.

" How's the book going ? " I asked. I really wished he could come with me. A whole month without him would be long. At least we will be together at the wedding.

" It's progressing." He said. He wasn't a man of many words. I looked at him. He had a beautiful face. People would say he looked like a freak because of the dark rings around his eyes. To tell the truth, I thought it was quite .. _sexy._ It fitted him well. Maybe I was insane.

" What ? " he asked, a bit annoyed. He didn't like being gazed at.

" Nothing .. " I said, and pulled him in a deep kiss.

The night was warm. Too warm for my own taste. I loved the heat, just not when I was trying to sleep. Maybe it wasn't the heat. Maybe it was because I was leaving soon. I couldn't wait. I would see my family and friends. I wouldn't have to worry about work for a month. This was going to be the good life.

The phone started ringing. I glanced at the clock. _3:07._ Who the hell would call at freaking 3:07 in the morning ? I searched for the phone with my hand, my view was too blurry to see anything.

" Hello ? " I asked, sleepy. My brain wouldn't register what the voice was saying. Who was on the other line ? The voice was deep. It wasn't a woman. Suddenly, it clicked.

" Dad ? What happened ? " I asked. It had to be urgent if he was calling this late, or should I say, this early.

" WHAT ? " I felt the moisture in my eyes. I felt my heart ripped apart. Why had this happened ? Why now ?

" Yes, I'll be there. " And I hung up. My cheeks were soaked by my tears.

" What it is ? " Gaara asked sleepily, wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't know how to say this. I had to go back to the Hidden Grass before going to Konoha. It's been 8 years since I last went there, and this isn't how I wished to go back there.

" Tsunade passed away .. " I managed to sob out.

**I'm sorry it had to be this way. Please forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**School's over bitches :) You know what that means right ? More time to update ! Yay :D Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I know Sasuke wasn't mention at all last chapter but .. hihi, you'll see ;)**

* * *

It was your typical funeral. The skies were gray, the wind was strong. It could've start to rain any seconds now. There was many people, too many. It was just like in the movies, except the pain was so much worst. Irrevocably unbearable. Every time I'd look at my family, specially my father, more tears would come out and my heart would ache even more, if that was possible. Gaara was with me. He held my hand and would squeezed it every time it looked like I was going to break was at shock, well that's what I thought. I hadn't seen him cry but, the look on his face showed that he could fall apart any moment.

Everyone gather at Tsunade's house. It felt strange coming back in this house. _Nostalgia,_ I thought. Probably all the villagers were present. I saw new faces, and old ones. One in particular took my attention. He hadn't change much, besides his much more muscular body. He still had that chicken ass haircut, onyx eyes and pale skin. A 25-year-old Sasuke was much more attractive than I would've thought.

" Are you okay ? " the person next to me asked. I didn't pay attention to him at first but, I didn't want to be rude so I turned to look at him.

" Yeah, I just want to check something out, Gaara-kun."

It hadn't changed one bit. It was as if I never left. My room, well the room , was exactly the same as before. The walls were still light green and the bed covers were bluish purple. I could still see the big Oak Tree from the window. I missed this place. I suddenly felt a presence in the room.

" Hey .. " the person said. The voice was familiar, yet new. I turned around to face him. To tell the truth, I hoped this moment would never come. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wasn't thinking straight. He was so .. ravishing.

" Hi .. " I said, I didn't know what to tell him. It's been 8 years since we last saw each other. It's not that I still had feelings for him, no he was like a stranger, it was more like it was awkward. I didn't know who this person was but still, we experience so much together.

" How you've been ? " he asked. Was he capable to ask me such things ? After everything he did to me, he still had the courage to ask me such useless questions.

" I really can't do this right now." I said, leaving him alone in my once bedroom.

I didn't know if he was referring to the incident of Tsunade or of the .. _us_. I felt stupid. Clearly he was referring to Tsunade, why would he cared about us ? It wasn't like I gave damn too. I went down the stairs quickly and searched for Gaara. He shouldn't be too far, he wasn't the social type. He was talking with Naruto.

" I'm ready to go." I said. I wanted to leave this place as quick as possible.

" You sure ? " He asked, stunned. Why would I've wanted to stay any longer ?

" Yes. " I gave Naruto a big hug. " See you tomorrow, okay ? " I said. And we left.

_A week later._

" What do you mean you won't be there for the ceremony ?! " I asked, furious. Who the hell did he thought he was ? God ? It was Naruto's wedding, my brother's wedding, his friend's wedding, and the ass whole won't be able to come to the freaking ceremony. That book of his better be damned good. " Yeah, I understand, bye. "

" What's wrong ? " Hinata asked, a bit worried. He just had to ruined plans, didn't he ?

" Gaara won't make it to the ceremony, so I'll have to find someone else to escort me down the aisle .. " Argg ! I was so mad at him. He'd better be at the party afterwards.

" I'm sure we'll find someone to replace Gaara." Naruto said.

" What about your cousin Neji ? " I asked Hinata.

" He's with TenTen" Great ..

" What about Kiba ? "

" He's with Ino " Wonderful ..

" What abou-"

" I invited Teme, he could be my new best man and he could escort you too ! " Naruto declared. One word ; Fan-fucking-tastic.

I agreed to Naruto's preposition, only for his and Hinata's sake. If I had the choice, I would go by myself, but then again, it would looked kind of ' loser '.

" Doesn't surprise me that he isn't coming. He's probably going to be with that Matsuri girl .. " Ino said. Why would he be with her ? What does she have that I don't ? Nothing.

" Would you stop ? Gaara would never do such thing. He may not be perfect but, he has a heart. " I argued.

" Oh yeah, how many times has he told you that he loved you ? And when was that ? " she asked, trying to prove her point.

" He told me once, and I don't remember when .. " She had a triumph look. " But, you know how he is." she still held that smile. Why was she happy about this ? I was her best friend for damn's sake.

" Why don't you do like me ? You could move back here, and we could go out every night. You won't have to worry about getting serious, you'd just party all night with hot guys." she proposed. Maybe she was the type of girl who has one-night stands but, I wasn't. " Or you could hook-up with your sexy ex-boyfriend I met the other day ! " Was she serious ? Hooking up with him would be the last thing I'd do.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was short but, the next will be the wedding and well, good stuff will happen ;)**

**'till next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Today was the big day. Naruto was getting married. It seemed just like yesterday when I first met him. I was so shy and he was so friendly. I was so proud of him. Today was going to be troublesome. I haven't spoke to Sasuke since the funeral. Obviously I'd had to talk to him sooner or later but, what was I going to say ? We were completely new different persons.

I was getting ready for the wedding. All the bridesmaids had crimson dresses. They were strapless and went above the knees. They were gorgeous. I tied my hair in a high but not to tight bun.

" You ready Billboard brow ? " My best friend asked. Ino wore the same dress, but she tied curled her hair and tied them in a low ponytail on the side of her head. She was really pretty.

" I think so.. How do I look ? " I asked.

"Great but, since when do you ask me how you look ? It is because of Sasuke ? " She asked, a little bit to excited. She wasn't going to give up wasn't she ?

" Arg, never mind. Why don't you ask Sasuke out ? "

" Why would I ? " She was impossible.

As we opened the door, Ino and I, I swore I saw an angel. Hinata was definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She wore a white dress, which was a little bit paler than her Ivory skin. It was strapless and the top had millions of tiny little beads. She looked like a princess.

" Naruto's sure gonna get a boner when he sees this." Ino said. She would always say something that makes Hinata turned red like a tomato.

" I-Ino-chan .. " Hinata stuttered.

The guys wore a black suit with a white tie. All of them looked handsome. The ceremony was about to begin so I made my way towards Sasuke. I didn't glanced at him, instead, I laid my eyes on my bouquet. The roses were plain white, but it was beautiful. Then it hit me, why was I not looking at him ? It's been 8 years damn it ! I raise my eyes to met his. I smiled at him, I wasn't going to look like a fool in front of everybody, this wasn't about him, it was about me.

The music started, and we made our way down the aisle. All Konoha's villagers were probably here, good thing the wedding was outside.

" You look beautiful." Sasuke said. I felt that tingly feeling inside my stomach. No, it couldn't be, I was with Gaara for Kami's sake.

" Thanks .. " I said, blushing a bit.

" And now, the Bride and the Groom shall dance. " Naruto and Hinata made their way on the floor and started to dance. Soon after, all the couples join them on the dance floor.

" You want to dance ? " a voice I loved so much asked. I raise my head and Sasuke was standing right in front of me. I didn't know what to answer. I looked around to see who was dancing. Ino was with Kiba and Tenten was with Neji. Dancing with Sasuke wouldn't hurt, right ?

" Sure." I said smiling. He took my hand and lead me. He settled his hands on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. As strange as it sounds, I was comfortable in that position, there wasn't any shame at all.

" Where's your boyfriend ? " he asked. I forgot about that, where the hell was Gaara. He would've been here right now. Maybe he was running late.

" Gaara-kun should be here soon." I told him. He'd better get here soon. It was silent, but strangely, he broke the ice.

" This brings back memories. " He said. Did he actually said that ? Before I could say anything, my cell phone started to ring.

" Excuse me." I said, before leaving to somewhere quiet.

" Gaara, were are you ? " I whined. I was getting impatient, I missed him so much.

" Yeah.. that's the thing. I won't make it." Was he out of his fucking mind ?

" Why ? " I asked. I staid calm, I didn't want everybody to hear me yell as if I was insane.

" It's the book .. " and blablabla, I didn't listen to what reasons he was giving me. " You're not mad are you ? " he asked.

" No, I understand." And then I hung up.

As I made my way back to the party, a waiter with a plate full of colorful drinks passed by me.

" Would you like a drink miss ? " She asked. Why not ? It wasn't like I was going to get drunk of something.

Okay, maybe I was a little bit drunk, but not enough to cause a scene. It wasn't my fault if these drinks were so delicious.

" Kami Forehead, I've never seen you drink this much." Ino said, a bit drunk herself. " You know, Sasuke's been eyeing you all night, maybe you should go see him." she said.

" Well, maybe I will." I said, walking towards him.

" Hi." I said. He was sitting with the guys and clearly, they've been drinking a lot too since the table was full of empty glasses.

" Hn. I need to talk to you." He said, standing up. He pulled my hand and took me somewhere inside a big building. This must've been where all the food and alcohol came from. He took me into a giant empty room. When he turned on the light, the first thing I saw was the big bar.

**Lemon.**

I was dancing and spinning around on top of the bar with a bottle of champagne in my hand.

" Come on Sasuke, dance with me. " I said. He was sitting on one of the many chairs that surrounded the bar. He was looking straight at me. He raised his hand as if he want me to pulled him up. When I grabbed his hand, he was the one to pull me down on his lap.

" What ever happened to Sasuke-_kun_ ? " He asked, his face inches away from mine. I could fell his hot breath against my lips.

" Sasuke -kun .. " I trailed off. And then, he kissed me. I couldn't hold back, so I kissed him back, passionately this time. Oh Kami, how I missed this. His hands went on my waist and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my legs around him. His lip demanded for entranced, which I happily accepted. I roamed his hands on my thigh. My hands made their way to his pants, zipping them off.

" I missed you so much. " He said. I got up and pulled my underwear down. I pulled his boxers down and made my way back on his lap, putting him inside of me. He began to thrust slowly, but then his movements went faster.

" Ah, Sasuke-kun. Deeper " I moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

" Say my name again." He groaned. Each time I would say his name, he would pound harder and go deeper. I followed each thrust. " Kami, Sakura. You're tighter than I remember. " He said, breathless. And he was bigger than I remember. " Ah, Sakura, Sakura." Hearing him moaned my name like that drove me over the edge. We were in pure bliss as we both came. Sex with Gaara was good but, sex with Sasuke was great.

**

* * *

**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

My vision was cloudy as I opened my eyes. _What time is it ?_, I thought. I glanced at my right and saw red blurry numbers. 1:09 the alarm said. This wasn't my room. It looked familiar, but it wasn't _my_ room. It was still dark, so I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly, I heard someone open the curtains. When I opened my eyes, the sun's light blinded me.

" Good morning ! .. Or should I say, Good After-noon ! " The woman giggle at her own joke. Someone was happy today. I looked at her, trying to figure out who she was. Long platinum blond hair, big baby blue eyes. And the annoying voice.

" What happened last night ?, Pig " I asked. No wonder the room looked familiar, it was Ino's bedroom.

" Oh ! Someone drink a bit to much yesterday. " She teased. " I brought you home with me when I saw you'd had enough." I nodded. " Anyway, I figured we could go out and eat lunch together, like we used to do." She said, walking her way out of the door. " By the way, " She started " I left you some clothes on the desk. " And she left.

" So, I saw you hanging out with Sasuke last night." She said. I knew at that moment I wouldn't hear the end of this. " What happened ? " She asked, a bit to enthusiastic to my taste.

" Nothing happened." I lied. The more people knew, the more people will think I was an unfaithful whore.

" Oh, Forehead, come on ! Accidents happen. Sasuke was a bit drunk himself too, you know. " Exactly what she said, accidents happen. It was just a big accident. " You can tell me .. " Could I ? Would she judge me ? Probably not, she wasn't the most faithful person either.

" We kind of .. had sex." I whispered that part, I didn't want everybody to gossip about this and add their own little rumor to it.

" YOU GUYS WHAT ?" She yelled. My face got warmer and turned into a dark red.

" Shut up Pig ! "

" Sorry, it's just .. " she started, with a decent tone of voice " I didn't thought you went that far with him."

" We had sex when we were together before .. " I stated.

" I know. I mean, I thought you guys just made-out, not bang each others brains out " She said, grinning. " It's about time you ditch that Gaara .. " she muttered.

" Ino, I'm not leaving Gaara." I said. He didn't have to know any about this, it's his fault if he didn't showed up.

" Why ? Clearly you're not satisfied with him. " she paused. " Why do you stay with him ? You don't even love him."

" Yes, I do." I said. _Will she ever let this go ?_, I thought to myself.

" Not as much as you loved _him_. In matter of fact, I bet you still love Sasuke, it's not like you to sleep with anybody even though you're drunk. " she pointed. " I know you too well Forehead. " Yes, she did know me to well. But she was wrong about one thing. I wasn't in love with Sasuke.

" See you in two weeks, lovebirds. " I shouted as Naruto and Hinata departed for their Honeymoon. I closed the door and went upstairs to unpack my stuff. As soon as I reached my room, well the room I was going to live in, I heard a knock on the door. " Who could that be ? " I asked loudly. " Maybe they forgot something.. " I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

" Hey .. " I definitely was not expecting this.

" So Naruto said you could stay here while you move to your _old_ house in Konoha ? " I asked. Surely Naruto would've mention something about this, right ?

" Yeah, my stuff won't be here for another week or so. " he said. _Joy_. I will be living in the same house for a _week or so _with _him_. Kami-same must've been mad with me.

" You never told me you used to live in Konoha." I pointed. I'd would've probably seen him, maybe even known him before my summer at the Hidden Grass.

" Hn. We moved-in with my uncle after my parents were killed." Oh, I had forgotten about that. There was an awkward silence. " Listen, " he started " what happened the other night was-"

" Nothing, right ? We were both drunk and looking for a good time. That's all there was to it, Sasuke. "

" Hn."

I was sitting on my bed, starring blankly at the phone. _Should I call him ?_, I thought. I wasn't ready to tell him, I'll probably never be, but I just wanted to talk to him, hear his voice. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

" _Hello ?_ " he asked on the other line.

" Hi, babe ! " I wasn't used to called him names like that.

" Oh, hey. How are you ? "

" I'm fine, " I lied, " how about you ? "

" I-I'm great. Why are you calling ? "

" What ? I can't called my boyfriend anymore ? " I asked, a little bit pissed off.

" Yes, you can. It's just that.. I thought you were mad at me. " Did he get amnesia of something ? I told him I wasn't.

" No, I wasn't. The night was okay. "

" Oh, good. L-listen, I-I got to go. I'll call you in the morning okay ? "

" I love you .. " I said, but he hung up before I could say anything. _It's nothing, _I told myself,_ he probably was just in a rush._ I laid down, turned off the light and cried myself to sleep.

He hadn't call back in the morning. This wasn't like him. I let it go and I got dressed and went downstairs. Ino wanted to have lunch again with me today. I searched for my keys but couldn't find them. I went back to my room to see if I forgotten them. Nowhere to be found. I checked the living room, I still couldn't find them. Maybe Sasuke knew where they were. I made my way to the kitchen. " Sasuke, " I started but stopped dead on my track. There he was, shirtless in the kitchen. He must've came out of the shower because his hair was wet. _Wow, he is HOT !_

" What it is ? He asked. I zoomed out of my thoughts.

" Hm, h-have you seen my keys ? " I asked, blushing.

" Aa." He said and handed them to me. When our hands touched, he looked at me right in the eyes. It was as if he was trying to say something to me. I don't know if he felt something, but I knew I did. It was some sort of a connection. This was going to be the longest two weeks of my life.

* * *

**Haha, so Sasuke's living with Sakura. What will she do ? I know :) Reviews always make me happy, and update faster !**


	5. Chapter 5

**As much I loved to write this, all good things must come to an end. Sadly, I'll be ending the story in 2 or 3 chapters. The truth is, I don't know what else to add in this story, I have a plot but, you could always give me ideas and tell me what you would like me to add :) Also, I'm planning to write a new story, supernatural type.**

* * *

The first couples of days were okay. Sasuke wasn't around lately, so I haven't seen him much. I didn't get embarrassed much since he was never here but, the guilt was still there. The pain was almost unbearable. It was as if my heart was being squish. Each few times I looked at Sasuke, the pain would increase and I'd had more guilt towards Gaara. Luckily, Sasuke was leaving in 2 days or so.

After I ate breakfast, I went in the room to get change for the day. I opened my bag of clothes only to found a pair of short shorts. I was mad at myself, I have forgotten to do the laundry, again. I noticed all my clothes were on the floor so I picked a random shirt and threw it on the bed and took the rest of the clothes in the washer.

Later, I couldn't figure out how the dryer worked. I pressed the 'start' button, but it didn't start, it only made a beeping sound. Furious, I kicked the machine hard. _Maybe_ too hard. As I pressed the 'start' button again, the beeping sound was gone. _I broke the machine Damn it ! _How was I going to explain to Naruto that I've broken his dryer ? Maybe Sasuke could fixed it ...

When I went back in the room, I got change in my pair of short and threw the shirt I found over my head. It's only when I checked myself in the mirror that I realized this wasn't my shirt, it was Sasuke's. _I'm sure he won't mind, I mean I don't have any dry clothes left ..._, I told myself.

" _So, how's going with ?_ " My erratic best friend asked on the other line.

" Well, he hasn't call me since the oth-"

"_ Not Gaara you Idiot ! I meant Sasuke ! _" she interrupted me.

" Ino, nothing is going on with him ! "

" _Sure, that's why you're playing house with him_."

" I am not playing house with him. " I hissed, she could be such a bother sometimes.

" _Well .. you are sleeping in the same bed .. _" I pointed out. " _Why would you ask him that ? _"

" He was sleeping on a couch who's half his height ! " The love seat was way too small for his tall figure. " And besides, I love Gaara. "

" _Of course you do, that's why you had hot se_-"

" INO ! IT WAS A GODDAMN ACCIDENT !" I knew I've shouldn't told her that.

" _Sakura, you need to stop denying that you still like, maybe even love, Sasuke. _"

" Whatever Pig, I'm hanging up now, goodbye. "

After that I've cleaned the house, it was time to prepare diner. I had to admit, I was hoping Sasuke would be coming back soon, I felt kind of lonely all by myself. Of course he didn't talk a lot but, at least he would keep me company. As I cut the tomato for the salad I was making, I felt a hot air on the back of my neck. Suddenly, something was pressed against my back, and I was trapped between what I noticed was an intruder and the counter.

" What game are you playing ? " the intruder whispered to my ear. It was soon after that I realized the intruder was Sasuke. As I tried to turned around to face him, I noticed his hands were gripping both sides of the counter, giving me no space to move.

" W-what are you talking about ? " I asked, breathless.

" Stop teasing me, Sa-ku-ra." he said in a husky voice. His breath was on my neck now and I knew that at any moment, he would be leaving kisses. " Don't deny it, why would you ask me to share a bed ? Why are you wearing _those _short shorts ? Why are you wearing _my _shirt ?" he asked, leaving hot kissed down my throat, as I predicted. He pressed his chest closer to my back and I could feel a bulge beginning to form in his pants.

" The dryer broke. You could fix it since I'm doing dine- Ahh .. " I moaned as he squeezed my left breast.

" Leave it for later." His hands were everywhere now. I took the opportunity to turn around but I was attacked by his mouth. I gasped and he took the chance to enter his tongue in my mouth. My back was pressed on the counter, which was very uncomfortable. He quickly notice because I was soon lift by him on the counter. I couldn't refuse his kisses anymore, so I wrapped my arms and legs around his body. " Tell me you want me .. " He groaned. " Tell me you want us."

"N-no " I answered. He picked me up, still kissing me, and tried to bring me in the room, but failed as we stumbled in the stairs. But that didn't stop us from our activity. The stairs hurt my back but I didn't care, all that mattered was him.

" Tell . " he ordered, grinding against between my legs. Tired of being in the stairs, he picked me up and brought me in the room, which was filled with moans and groans for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Surprise lemon ;) Anyway, I'm writing the next chapter right now, but you can still review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to **_**Crimson Tranquility**_**, if it wasn't for you, I would've forgotten an important part to the story :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Guilt and pain overcame me the minute I opened my eyes. There I was, laying on a bed, next to _him_. He looked so peaceful asleep, his face was as beautiful as an angel. The urge to touch him was burning through my fingertips. But that wasn't the point. The point was, I let_ him _take control over_ me_, _again_. I was disappointed in me, this was the second time damn it ! As I got up, a hand pulled me right back to bed.

" Good morning." he said, pulling me to his chest. I freed myself from his iron grip and started to put my clothes back on. " Where are you going ? " he asked, confused.

" I'm going to see my boyfriend." I answered, why lied ?

" Why ? You don't even love him."

" And you think I love you ? " I spitted. I began to get angry. Not only at him, but at me also. How could I been so selfish ? This wasn't fair to Gaara. I tried to hold back the tears that were begging to come out.

" Stop denying it, Sakura. "

" Stop Denying what, Sasuke ? " I was yelling now. " The fact that you're a bigger ass than I thought or the fact that you can't even apologize ? "

" I'm sorry. " he muttered.

" Sorry for what, Sasuke ? For leaving me without saying goodbye, making me go through a depression or pretend like all of it never happened ? " I shouted, my tears betraying me as they slid down my cheeks.

" Oh, you think I'm the one who's pretending ? " He started, getting angry. " Sakura, you sleep with me and then you act as if nothing happened ! " I glared at him. I was speechless. He calmed down. " Look, I'm sorry."

" I'm sorry for you too." I agreed before walking away.

I couldn't stop myself from crying as I drove to Suna. This wasn't how it should had been. It should have been Gaara and I in Konoha for a month. It should have been my brother's wedding, a reunion of the whole family, a smiling and living Tsunade included. I parked my car on the side of the road, wanting to calm myself. What was I going to say to Gaara ? I thought of a hundred different ways, but none of them were worth told. I realized that, it didn't matter the words, he was going to be in pain.

The heat was astonishing. Even the breeze was uncomfortably warm. My skin looked pale compared to the other citizens of the village. After I parked my car to my wanted destination, I sat in silence. I froze for a good 10 minutes, thinking of how he would react. I had a thousand different scenarios played in my head. _It's now or never, _I told myself.

I climbed the stairs one by one, taking my time as much as possible. I knew I wasn't ready for this, who would be ? I thought about turning around but, sooner or later, he'll find out. As my shaking hand reached the doorknob, I turned it slowly. It was unlocked. I opened the door carefully. Even though I still tried to waste time, I knew it was too late to run away.

As I made my way towards the living room, where I was sure Gaara was since I heard the television, I stepped on a shirt. He's shirt. Why was it on the ground ? I picked it up and continued my path.

" Gaara-kun, why is your shirt on the.. ground ? " I trailed off, as I entered the living room. There he was, shirtless, on top of that Matsuri girl, making-out with her. I didn't know what to say. For the second time today, I was speechless. Without a word, I left and went to the bedroom.

" Do you think she's angry ? " I heard her say. I thought about it, and realized it didn't matter. I decided to pack my stuff. I didn't where I was going to live, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to get out of here. As I was about to leave, I came face-to-face with Gaara.

" Sakura, I-I-"

" Don't bother. " I interrupted. " Clearly, we weren't made for each other. "

" You're n-not angry ? " he asked, stunned.

" Why would I ? " We were even. I left Suna without another word.

I had to parked my car to the side of the road again. Why was I still feeling this unendurable pain ? I had nothing to feel guilty about anymore. Kami-sama, why was I in pain ? I gripped the steering wheel as I let myself cry, _again_. Maybe it was because it wasn't guilt I had all along. Maybe it was because what I felt was pain for something else, _someone_ else. Maybe it was because of this beautiful lie I believed in. I clutched my heart as I knew the truth. I was still in love with Sasuke_-kun_.

**

* * *

**

**Please review :)**

**PS ; Sorry if Gaara cheated on her ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter (sobs). Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story as much as I did. Thank you for all the reviews. I'll try my best to make this chapter longer than usual.**

* * *

_1 1/2 month later - present ..._

I awoke in the arms of the man I loved. I've never been happier in my entire life. I could finally say that I had the good life. I lived in a gorgeous house, with the man of my dreams, and on top of that, I was surrounded by all the people I loved, my family and friends. I glanced at my left and stared at the beautiful angel asleep beside me. He always looked peaceful when he slept. His eyes flickered open. " Good morning." he said. I stared deep into his dark orbs. I was positive. He was my first and only love.

_1 1/2 month earlier ..._

" Thanks for letting me stay here, Ino." After what I've seen at Suna, it was clear that I wasn't going to stay there, so Ino let me stay with her until I found myself my own place. Of course, my parents incited that I come back home but, I was 24-year-old, I surely wasn't going to live at my parents home.

" Not a problem. I told you so." she said. I looked at her confused. She sigh. " I told you he was cheating on you with her. " She was right. She had her doubts from the very beginning. I finished unpacking my stuff and let myself fall on the bed, sighing.

" What am I going to do ? " I asked.

" Well, first you'll find a job at the hospital with me, then you'll -"

" I know that." I interrupted her. " But, that's not what I meant. "

" What, then ? " she asked.

" What am I going to do about Sasuke ? "

" What do you mean ' What am I going to do about Sasuke' ? " she started. " Haven't you told me that you did _not_ love him ? " She emphasized the 'not'. She grinned.

" Well, I kinda, maybe, like him."

" Is this supposed to be funny ? Sakura, your in love with him and you know it ! " she stated, laughing. Once again, Ino was right.

" You know, you haven't told me what happened between the two of you that summer .. " And so I explained her that amazing, yet painful summer.

I sighed. After all these years, I still felt the pain of that day. I could still feel the numbness.

" Well, first of all, he needs to apologized. " I knew that. " Second, _you_ need to apologized, too. " I looked at her confused.

" Why should_ I _apologized, too ? " I asked.

" You lied about going back the next summer."

" I did not ! I just didn't told him."

" Exactly ! " Again, I felt guilty. Why was I always the one to feel guilty ?

" And what if I had told him back then ? Do you think our relation would have been any better ? " I asked louder. I was getting pissed off.

" You wouldn't be in this mess. "

" Because he would have end things up right there ! " The only reason why I haven't told him the truth was because I was so afraid he would have left me. Or that it would've just be a summer fling. Both of us were speechless. I was the one to break the silence.

" Look, I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help me. It's just -"

" Sakura, do you know why you're my best friend ? " she interrupted. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and shrugged. " It's because I admire you so much ! You're so smart and you're always doing the right choices, even if sometimes, they looked absurd." she laughed. " Sakura, I know you'll make the right choice. And if Sasuke can't see how lucky he is to be love by a beautiful and amazing person like you, then his stick up his ass is deeper than I'd thought." She said. I tried to smile, but my lips were shaking. Tears were streaming down my face.

" Thanks, Ino .. " I managed to say, hugging her.

When I woke up that morning, I had hope. I was going to go see him and apologize, which I still couldn't understand why, and tell him that I loved him. My hope all vanished when Naruto answered the door.

" Sakura-chan ! " He greeted. Has it been a week already since I last saw Sasuke ? Time did passed by fast.

" Hey, how was you're honeymoon ? " I asked, stepping inside.

" Oh, it was great ! Hinata-chan and I had so much fun ! " he said, excited, as if their honeymoon just begun.

" I'm happy for you. By the way, where is Hinata ? "

" Grocery shopping, since you and Teme ate all our food. Hey ! I hope you didn't mind too much having Teme here with you ?" he asked.

" No .. " I didn't know why I lied, he was going to know the truth anyways. After all, he was my brother.

" What happened, Sakura-chan ? " He asked, worried.

" We kind of got into a fight and .. " I kept the sex part for myself.

" And what ? "

" Well, I realized I loved him .. " I admitted.

" What's wrong with that ? I'm sure Teme feels the same about you ! " He looked positive.

" Yeah but, Naruto, I went into so much pain because of him .. "

" And you think you didn't hurt him too back then ? " He asked. I stayed silent. " Sakura, after you left him, he started to party all the time, and I'm not saying he was partying to have fun, he was partying to try to get over you. He told me he'd get wasted and slept with many gir- "

" Naruto, I don't need to know what he did to get over me ! " I shouted. Did he think that by telling me that he drank all of his problems and that he slept with countless girls that I was going to forgive him ?

" I'm just saying, " he started, " he did some pretty stupid stuff to get over you, which he didn't."

" How can you be so sure ? " I whispered, I was scared of his answered.

" Because he told me." I had a little more hope now. Naruto wasn't the kind to lie, so maybe Sasuke really loved me back. I smiled and started to make my way out of the house.

" Hey ! Where the heck are you going ? " Naruto asked, shouting.

" Going to see Sasuke ! " I answered, running to my car.

" At least let me tell you where he lives ! " I heard him say. That would be a problem. I ran back to Naruto and he landed me a piece of paper with the address on it.

" Thanks, you're the best ! " I said, running my way back to the car.

" I know. " I heard him say, I laughed.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. My heart started to race as I heard the footstep getting closer and closer on the other side. The door opened, and there stood Sasuke, surprised.

" We need to talk. " I said, making my way through him. I thought I wasn't going to be nervous about this but, I was wrong.

" What do you want ? " He asked, in his cold voice.

" I want to apologize ! " I declared.

" What for ? " Damn Ino, I knew I didn't need to apologize.

" For not telling you the truth back then. It's just, I was scared you would leave me and-"

" Why would I've leave you ? Sakura, you meant the world to me. " I flinched. I _meant_.

" Then why didn't you say goodbye ? Why did you left me there without saying goodbye ? " I asked, furious. I felt as if my heart was getting heavier yet, emptier. I couldn't take this anymore, I wasn't to hold back what I was going to say anymore. He didn't answered. I got angrier.

" Damn it Sasuke ! Answer me ! " I ordered.

" I don't know okay ! " He shouted.

" Oh, so you think by walking away it would've solve everything ? "

"Fuck Sakura, do you want me to say it ? " He asked, angry. " You broke my heart ! Are you happy now ? " I was shocked. Sasuke wasn't the type to tell how he felt.

" Do you think you didn't broke _my_ heart ? Sasuke-kun, I loved you so, so much ... I still do ... " I whispered the last part. He didn't failed to hear it though. We were both silent. I started to make my way through the door.

" Wait," I heard him say. I turned around so I could see his face. For one of the rare times, his face held an emotion. It looked liked a mixed of pain, guilt and relief. " I love you, too. "

I wasn't to let this chance passed by so I ran and jumped into his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist.

" I missed you so much. " I said, and then his mouth came crashing on mine.

" I'm sorry. " He whispered against my lips, after our kissed.

" Me too ... "

_Present ..._

" What ? " He asked. I haven't noticed I've been gazing at him.

" Nothing, I was just thinking. " I said, looking away, blushing.

" About what ? " he asked, curious.

" About ... how good this ring looks on me." I said, stretching my left arm for a better view of the ring on my ringer.

" I'm glad you like it, Uchiha Sakura. " He said, before kissing me passionately.

* * *

**The attempt of the longest chapter didn't work but still, I'm proud of the result. Thanks again and I hope you'll read my stories to come :)**


End file.
